Clamps for battery pole are known in the art and are described, for example, in US 2001/51469, EP 1 450 441, FR 2 782 198 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,139.
A further clamp for battery pole is described in the published patent application US 2009/191454.
Application US 2009/191454 describes a clamp for battery terminal which comprises a fixed ring that cooperates with an adjustable ring for engaging a battery terminal. The adjustable ring is fastened to a pivotal tightening plate extending from the ring to a hinge point wherein the plate connects to the fixed ring. The tightening plate further comprises a tab that inserts into a slit of the fixed ring so as to rotate about the hinge point when a force is applied thereon. In the example, the force is applied by a screw-nut tightening system arranged between the hinge point and the fixed ring.
Such clamp exhibits some drawbacks.
In fact, it should be noted that the pressure exerted by the clamp on the battery terminal is concentrated in two limited areas, exactly at the contact area of the adjustable ring portion with the battery terminal at the contact area of the fixed ring portion opposite that of the adjustable ring relative to the battery terminal. Hence, unevenness results in the pressure exerted by the clamp, in particular by the two rings, on the battery terminal and as a consequence, an unevenness of the electrical contact between the battery terminal and the clamp and the relevant electrical utilities connected thereto.
From the above description there clearly exists a need for providing a clamp for male terminal ensuring optimum electrical continuity with the male terminal.